


Life Apart

by nerdydemonlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Baby Mary, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Dean, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdydemonlover/pseuds/nerdydemonlover
Summary: Dean and Castiel were in love, planned on mating, when the world in the form of John Winchester and Michael MIlton, tears them apart.





	

Dean slid out of the first story window easily, taking care to make no noise. His heat finally over, but the scent still lingering, he was aware of the risk as he slipped through the darkened streets towards his lover’s house. His heart racing with the thrill of surprising Cas after this last miserable few days without him. The neat, white house in view now, he tried to calm himself. Cas had been talking mating, and Dean wanted nothing more. He was afraid that his father might raise some objections, as the Novaks were not as well known in society as the Winchesters, but Dean felt confident that he could talk his father into anything.

Dean’s knock on the door sounded like a cannon to him in the silence of the night, but when a disheveled Cas opened the door, all danger was forgotten. Castiel hurriedly ushered him inside, checking the street to ensure their safety from prying eyes. The omega lunged at his alpha, and the alpha melted into his arms. “Dean, what are you?”—Cas’s exclamation cut short by another kiss.

“I couldn’t wait another minute. God, you smell good” Dean nuzzled into Cas’s neck.

A low rumble of a growl came from deep within Cas as he gripped Dean tighter, “You smell divine. But to risk coming all this way when you are so fresh from heat, if anything happened to you—I just don’t know what I would do.” He kissed Dean roughly, Dean could tell that their inner wolves were near the surface.

Dean gasped for breath, “The only things I was thinking about coming were the two of us.” He broke free of his grasp and backed slightly away, unbuttoning his shirt, sending a cheeky smile to Cas. Another low growl greeted him as Dean removed the shirt the rest of the way. “It’s so very warm in here, _Alpha._ ” He popped the top button on his jeans and sauntered towards the bedroom. He knew that his lover liked to watch him like this, but was surprised at the fast reaction he got from him. Before he even reached the door to the room, Cas was behind him, scooping him up, nearly running the rest of the way, before depositing him on the bed. Dean watched as Cas stood, his beautiful blue eyes ringed with alpha red, “Mine.” He rumbled at Dean as he ripped his shirt open. For a moment, Dean was hesitant, they had never had sex so close to a heat before and the animalistic nature they were both displaying was both frightening and incredibly sexy. He couldn’t believe that this man was his. He guided a hand toward his pants again, hoping that they would both be naked very soon, but Cas swatted his hand away.

“No touching,” he growled and Dean was surprised at the delicious whine that came out of his throat. Cas knelt over him, boxing him in. “Hmm, I think you like that.” Dean nodded as Cas nibbled down his throat, inching closer to where the mating bite would go. He felt a puff of air on the shell of his ear, “Use your words, Puppy.”

Dean felt the enormous amounts of slick that was pouring out of him now, Cas had never been so dominate in bed, perhaps from the pheromones from the leftover heat, and he had never felt so deliciously turned on. “God, yes!” He nearly bucked off the bed when Cas’s hands dragged the zipper down, releasing his tortured cock. Cas stood as he removed the jeans the rest of the way, along with his sodden boxers. Dean watched as Cas had to palm himself, his eyes closing for a minute to gather his control. At last, Cas opened his eyes again, staring straight into him as he removed his black linen dress pants. Dean’s eye’s trailed down the trim alpha figure, not overly muscled, like some of the knotheads who attempted to court Dean, with their protein shakes and in your face attitude. That was what had first attracted Dean to the alpha with all the bees. He was not only one of the most beautiful alphas he had ever met, not to mention the scent which was amazing, Cas had asked Dean on a proper date first, granted it was just to coffee, and it wasn’t long before their mutual attraction made it clear that they may be true mates.

Cas cocked his head, “What are you thinking about, Dean?”

Dean smiled up at Cas, “Why I love you.” Cas flashed a gummy smile and lowered himself against Dean, the friction against his dick causing a moan to escape.

“I love you too, Dean.” He rolled his hips again, causing the two cocks to rub against each other, “And what I really love, are those delicious little sounds you make.”

Another whimper forced itself out of Dean’s throat. “I need you to fuck me, Castiel. It’s been five days of plastic and I need you inside me.”

Cas growled, “This will be your last unattended heat, Dean. I plan on speaking to your father in the morning.” Cas propped himself up on his arms to look directly at Dean. “I want to be my mate in every way, Dean.”

“Then do it, Cas. Bite me and make me yours. We’ll seek forgiveness instead of permission.”

Cas shook his head before lowering it briefly to Dean, his forehead resting on Dean’s chest. “No, Dean, we’ve been over this. I will not damage your reputation more by mating you outside of marriage and your families blessing. There is already talk about us. I’m sure that people know what we’ve been up to.”

Dean sighed, they have had this argument before, both in bed and out, and Cas always refused. The tiny bit of sting at the rejection overcome once again as their wolves reared their head again. He kissed him soundly. “Kindly fuck me, then, alpha.” He grinned as Cas smiled back.

“Your wish is my command.” Cas gently nibbled and sucked at the still tender nipples, rising slowly to blow on it before turning to the other. He kissed a trail down Dean’s torso, spreading Dean legs as he went so that he would fit between them. He lowered between Dean’s legs, inhaling the aroma, cherry, cinnamon, and an undertone of whiskey. Raising up, he took Dean’s cock into his mouth. The first-time Cas had done this, Dean had been started, most alphas wanted to be the ones getting the blowjob never reciprocating. He bucked up into his mouth and grabbed a handful of Cas’s hair, not enough to hurt, but to guide him. Cas looked up with a wicked gleam in his eye and suddenly, Dean felt fingers in him as well. Cas released his dick with a smack as Dean moaned and bucked. “Use your words, Dean.” And moved back to ravage his cock with his tongue and mouth.

“Gonna cum, Cas.” Dean panted from the dual assault. Cas moved forward a little to take Dean’s dick all the way down his throat, at the same time hitting the little nub inside his channel that made him see sparks as he came hard in his lover’s mouth. Cas sat up, wiping a dribble of spit and cum off the side of his mouth, his eyes completely red now. He leaned in to kiss Dean, and Dean could still taste his release in his mouth. “God, I love you, Cas.”

“I love you so much, Dean.” Cas reached down and lifted Dean’s knees up and spread him open. Dean could see how hard Cas was and didn’t know how the man had restrained himself so far. They both loved watching as Cas finally entered Dean, “So wet and open for me, Dean.”

“I’ve been fucking myself on plastic dildos for a week, pretending it was you, alpha. Nothing feels this good though.” Cas lunged in for another kiss as his strokes became harder. Dean’s own cock rallied between them from the friction, Dean reached to stroke himself and again Cas pulled his hand way. This time he captured it and wove his fingers between them, pinning them to the bed.

“Cum on my cock, Dean.” Cas ordered in his ear. At once, Dean was rock hard again. “I’ll have to remember this, Puppy. How much you like me giving you orders while you take my cock.” Cas pounded into Dean, and suddenly white ropes of cum splashed onto his chest. Cas grabbed Dean’s knees, pushing them almost into his chest as he gave a few final hard thrusts and they were locked in together, his knot squeezing past Dean’s rim and Cas’s orgasm had him collapsing against Dean.

“Please tell me that when we’re fifty, you’ll still be fucking me like that.” Dean panted into Cas’s ear as they waited for the knot to go down.

“Dean, if our bodies are able, I’ll be fucking you like that when we’re both one hundred.” He pressed a tender kiss onto Dean’s swollen lips. They managed to maneuver to their sides, “Take a short nap before you have to shower and leave.”

“Don’t wanna leave”, Dean murmured into the pillow as his eyes drooped. He could feel Cas carding his fingers through his hair.

An hour later, showered and clothes retrieved from where they had been discarded earlier. Dean now looked every inch the perfect model omega his father presented him to be. It was after 2 in the morning and while Dean felt confident that he would not be accosted the three blocks home, Cas had refused to let him leave without an escort. His presence would cause talk if they were spotted, but the omega’s security was his priority. The left the home in blissful silence, and Dean was grateful for these last few moments with Cas. He knew that after they secured the blessing of his father, the whirlwind of wedding prep would commence. At least he knew that he never had to go through another heat again without Cas, the thought brought a tinge of arousal to his scent. He tamped it down quick as they were in public, but the slight breeze for once was in his favor and Cas didn’t seem to notice. “It seems so fresh and clean out here tonight. I can almost smell the trees.” Cas remarked.

“It rained earlier, while I was getting dressed. The smell always reminds me of you.”

Cas laughed, “So you say, petrichor and thunderstorms are sort of an odd smell, don’t you think?”

“Mmm,” Dean replied, “I always loved the rain.” The two broke apart as Dean’s house came into view. Large and imposing, the Winchester house was by far the largest residence on the block. Dean snuck in one last quick kiss before he dashed around to the side and returned into the house through the window he had escaped from. He knows Cas wouldn’t stop watching the house until he saw the light in his bedroom, so he hurried as fast as he could without making a noise to his room and turned on the light.

The lightness in his heart turned to dread when he saw his father sitting in the chair by his desk, his face hard with anger.

 *******

A ferocious knocking woke Cas from his slumber early the following morning. He swore as he pulled on the pair of pants from the floor of his bedside, thanking whatever god was looking after him that he still had his shirt on from the night before. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back between the sheets and let the smell of Dean waft over him. The banging at the door continued. He hollered at the morning intruder, “I’m coming!” when they persisted. He yanked open the door, astonished to see Sam Winchester, Dean’s younger brother, eyes red from crying. “Sam! What is it? Is something wrong with Dean?” His heart clenched at the thought.

A snort issued from the younger Winchester, “No! Nothing wrong, at all!” Sam stumbled inside. Cas could smell the drink on his as he passed. He clenched his fist to not strike the young alpha that he usually got along so well with.

Cas took a breath as Sam flopped on the sofa, “Sam, please tell me what’s going on! I had intended to call on your father and Dean later this morning, but if something is the matter, I want to be there.” Cas turned back towards the door, but was stalled by Sam’s large hand on his wrist.

“You can’t!”

“What do you mean I can’t? Dean’s my mate!” Cas turned back towards Sam only to see him shaking his head.

“If you come anywhere near the house, Father will shoot you on sight, Cas.” Sam dropped his hand as Cas stilled. “He was there. He was there waiting for Dean to come home last night. He knows all about you and he doesn’t care.”

A low growl forced its way out, “What are you saying, Sam?”

Sam stool and handed a sheet of paper to Cas, “John Winchester signed Dean’s paper’s this morning. He’s sold Dean to a Michael Something. Dean’s never even met the man. Dean argued with him all night, but Father promised to not shoot you outright, so Dean finally relented. He sold himself to save you, Cas.” Sam patted Cas on the shoulder before grabbing him into a hug. Cas still felt shell shocked when Sam let go. He saw Sam’s eyes go wide for a moment, before excusing himself. “I have to go back, Cas. Please don’t go after him.” Sam hurried out the front door before Cas even realized he was gone.

The letter was still in his hands unopened.  He unfolded it and let the last words from his Dean sink in.

_Cas—_

_I’m sure my brother told you what happened last night. I am beside myself and don’t know what to do. Father threatened to murder you in the street and there was no talking sense into him. Apparently, he has been working on this ‘perfect’ match for me for some time as it will yield a great sum of money to the family holdings. So, I’m to be sold like a piece of cattle. He has informed this person, whom I’ve never even met of our ‘indiscretion’ so the man is aware that I’m ‘used goods’. The trade of money for society rolls on. I couldn’t stand to live in a world without you though, even if I couldn’t be with you, so at last I agreed. He remains adamant that if he sees you near the house however, he will still shoot you and I will still marry this person. Also, the wedding will be quick, less than two weeks, and I am to be kept under guard the whole time, lest I try to run away with you. Oh, how I wish that we had truly mated last night, but do not think that I blame you for a moment. It is now just a beautiful dream. I should go now and be as so many other omegas before me. Please don’t hate me for this._

_Your true mate,_

_Dean_

Cas balled up the paper and threw it into the cold fireplace, before heading to the liquor cabinet. He bypassed the whiskey, the smell now souring him and grabbing the vodka. He returned to his bedroom, where it smelled of Dean and their lovemaking, he snorted at the thought of it. He sat the bottle on the dresser and stripped the bedding off the mattress, dumping it in the bathtub and running cold water from the shower on it. He pulled an old blanket from the closet, picked up the bottle and cocooned himself on the bare mattress with the drink, his mind still reeling from the turn in events. 

 ******

 

Dean pounced on his brother as soon he returned, ignoring his father’s look of disapproval. The look seemed to be a permanent part of his face now when it came to Dean, what did one more moment matter? “Sam?” But Sam caught his eye and motioned him to the other side of the room.

“Dean,” Sam breathed in deep. “It’s true then?” he whispered to his older brother. Dean was shocked and for a moment wondered what his brother was referring to, then his hand moved unconsciously towards his midsection. Sam caught it and brought it back down, his voice still low. “Does Cas know?”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t think so. I only noticed myself this morning.”

Sam looked over Dean shoulder towards their father, “What about him?”

Dean turned to look at John, who hardened his gaze at his two sons, shaking his head again. “He’s not saying. But then, that might be why he wants the marriage so fast.”

“That and you’ll run.” Sam’s weak smile brightened Dean’s heart for a moment.

“I run with Cas, and Dad will hunt him down, proper mate or not. Castiel Novak will not get the better of John Winchester.” Dean sat on the chair in the corner. “I have to see this though, Sammy”

Their conversations interrupted by the doorbell. John rose to answer the door, his eyes swinging from Dean to the shotgun propped in the front hall. Dean let his breath out at the sight of the man he didn’t know. “Ah, Mr. Milton, so glad you could make it. Dean has been on pins and needles to meet you today.”  Dean smiled weakly at his intended. He was attractive, but nothing compared to Cas. The alpha before was a pale shadow of the man he loved. Dean had a role to play however, one that required the best of performances. He rose to meet the man, wondering if Michael would even shake his hand.

Michael’s eyes skimmed over Dean, appraising him. “Mr. Winchester, you promised that your son was more handsome in person and you are certainly correct.” Dean deflected his eyes down, he immediately could tell his role here. “I’m so glad that we got to meet, Dean.” Michael tilted Dean’s chin up to look at his face. “You certainly are a beautiful omega.” He swiveled Dean’s face from side to side. “Yes. Such a good bargain.”

Dean demurred his eyes to keep from looking straight at this man. He felt that if he did, he might puke. The fortunate effect of this was that he seemed like a proper genteel omega. Michael finally let go of his face and turned to John, “I believe we have papers to finish.”

John smacked him across the back and took them into the study, making sure to look straight at the rifle once more, “Samuel, I’m sure you can look after your brother for a few moments.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam gritted out from between his teeth. As soon as the two were out of earshot, Sam wheeled on Dean. “You can’t be serious?”

Dean sank back into the chair, “It’s not ideal, Sammy.” He sighed, rubbing his stomach.

“Not ideal?! The man didn’t even address you as he grabbed your face. Your face, Dean! Who does that?” Sam began pacing the room.

“Rich knotheads, that’s who! Look, I just have to keep things going until after the ceremony. Then, I’m sure everyone will think what they want to think…”

“Dean,” Sam whined, unbecoming to the alpha. “What about Cas?”

Dean shook his head furiously, “He can’t know, if he found out, he’d come here in a heartbeat and Dad will kill him. Please Sam, you have to help me.”

 Sam nodded grimly, Dean knew that his brother knew the truth. If Cas even suspected that Dean was with child, his child, he would rain down heaven to get to Dean, never thinking about sacrificing himself.

 

“Dean!” the sharp sound of his father’s voice startled him out of his reverie sometime later, “Would you like to take your leave of Mr. Milton?” Dean looked at the pair and knew that his father would brook no resistance.

“Of course, father.” Dean stood again and approached his now betrothed. “I look forward to seeing you again,” Dean inclined his head as he was supposed to. He could scent him now, perhaps it was the hormones, but Dean found the smell of cigar tobacco and Juniper somewhat nauseating.

Michael seemed not to notice, still leering at Dean, “Yes, omega, I look very forward very much to our mating. I would desire it even sooner now that we have met, but there are things to be done. I hope you understand.”

Dean was startled to find that Michael had swooped in to kiss him while he was looking down. The taste of cigar flooding his mouth as Michael crudely forced his tongue down his throat. The uncomfortable chuckle from Dean’s father thankfully ended to kiss. “I apologize, omega, I could not resist your charms any longer.” A smile better suited to a used car lot flashed across Michael’s face.

Before Dean could mumble a response, his father interrupted, “Don’t worry about Dean, Michael, as I already told you, he’s not unaware of an alpha’s touch.”

Dean’s cheeks flamed at the direct insult. For once he was grateful to Michael, “Mr. Winchester, kindly refrain from making such crass comments in public about my future mate. It’s one thing to explain such things in the privacy of a contract signing, it’s to be expected for those things to be discussed. It’s quite another to mention it in public, even when it is just family such as this.” Dean dared to look up at Michael, he was staring John Winchester down, and John Winchester broke first. Dean was amazed.

“Of course,” John mumbled, “I apologize.”

“Apology accepted.” Michael nodded at Dean, winking when his head came back up. Dean was shocked at his behavior and did not know what to think of the man.

Once the door shut and Michael was gone, Dean turned to leave. “I assume I’m allowed to be in my room alone.” Dean sneered at his father.

“For your good behavior with Mr. Milton, yes, but Dean,” Dean hesitated at the bottom of the stair to listen. “Door open.” Dean’s shoulder’s slumped as he continued up the stairs.

 ******

 

Dean Milton watched his pup play in the park. Widowed now for five years, almost as long as his pup was old, he was sad that Michael never really got to know Mary. Their marriage had been comfortable, if not strange. It had turned out that most of his appalling alpha behavior was a big show. He too had not want to be mated, nor married for that matter, but circumstances with his parent's will demanded he create an heir. The ugly stipulation had been born to light the day after their meeting, when his father pointed it out to him. “Must produce heir before three years, to ensure this mating will be done immediately and throughout every heat with no suppressants or birth control allowed until after omega is bred.” Dean read through it, trying not to hurl the contents of breakfast onto the contract.

“Don’t think you’ll be getting out of any part of this deal, son” John laughed at Dean. “Mr. Milton insisted on that.”

Dean knew he was white as a sheet, but it would not do any good to be upset visibly at his father. He knew that his father was trying to bait him into doing something foolish, like going after Cas, but he would not. “May I be excused, now, sir?” Dean had locked eyes defiantly with his father, who just waved him out.

Michael had soothed Dean’s fears as soon as they wed. Dean was well aware of his duty and the contract, so he had gone to the bed chamber with the intent on getting it over with. He smelled the cigar and juniper before he knew Michael was behind him. “You really are beautiful, puppy.”

Dean startled at the name, “Please don’t call me that.” He pleaded, choking on emotion.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry, if it bothers you that much, we’ll forget that word exists.” Michael turned Dean around to face him and kissed him deeply. “Well, that’s interesting.”

Dean’s eyes widened, fearing the worst.

“The first time I kissed you, I could taste cherries and cinnamon and some slow burn of whiskey. There was the slightest hint of something else, could not put my finger on it. But now, you can taste the rain on the trees.”

Dean backed away in horror, but Michael held him. “Shh, no, it’s okay. You know that gets us out of a lot of situations, right?” Dean dared to look him in the eye. “I need an heir, Dean. I really wasn’t on the market for a mate. I had hoped I found someone compatible, I knew from the complaints from your father that you weren’t the obedient omega that you appeared to be before the wedding. I like that you’re fiery, that you have an opinion. When your father found out my situation, he practically threw you at me. If I had not had said yes, he would go looking for the next ‘suitable’ alpha.”

Dean had stilled though Michael’s explanation, his heartbeat finally stilling. “The way you worded that clause about the heir, though?” he narrowed his eyes to Michael. “I thought that I would be some sort of breeding stock.”

“I said there needed to be a clause for an heir. Your lovely father was responsible for the language. I never intended to force you, tonight, or through any of your heats, regardless of what any contract says.”  He kissed Dean lightly on the forehead. “Of course, since you’ve already accomplished that without me, you have fulfilled your end of the bargain.”

Dean threw his arms around Michael with a great hug, that night they began to tell each other their stories, Dean of Castiel, and Michael of a lovely beta named Io who refused to marry him because she was unable to bear children. They cried together over their losses and Michael and Dean fell asleep together, never mating.

His daughter brought him out of his reverie. Mary had brought him some flowers that she had picked, more weeds than anything, but it made Dean notice how late it was getting. “Hey, pumpkin, want to go get something sweet?” Mary nodded, she was always up for sweets and they had found a small bakery in the little town that they had moved to recently that had the best pie. “Well, let’s see what Mister Gabriel has made today.” Dean took Mary’s hand as they walked from the park.

The door of the shop jingled as they entered. The short, sandy haired omega behind the counter smiled widely at them. “Mary and Dean, my two best customers. And prettiest, too.”

Dean laughed as he picked Mary up and sat her on the counter. Gabriel picked her up and swung her around. “You know it’s uncanny how much she gets along with you, Gabe. She’s usually very shy with strangers.”

Gabriel smiled at the blue-eyed child, “That’s because we’re two peas in a pod, aren’t we munchkin?” Gabe rubbed his nose against Mary’s. “You know what you want, darlin?”

Dean laughed as he looked in the case, he intended to get a couple of pies, but this time he spied a few honey cakes left in the case. “When did you start selling those?”

“Oh, my brother brings them in with the honey, usually we can’t keep them in the case very long before they are gone. You want them? He brought them in fresh this morning.” Gabe sat Mary down on the counter.

Dean looked again at the cakes, they had a small bee pattern on the top, same as the pattern he had bought Castiel years ago, for a birthday present. He tried very hard to keep his voice calm. He hadn’t seen or heard from Cas in nearly six years. “I didn’t know you had a brother, Gabe?” Dean turned to pretend to look at more items in the case.

Gabe babbled on to Mary, “Yep, my big old alpha sap brother, Cas. Owns the biggest honey farm in the state. It’s too bad really.”

Dean startled at this, “What’s too bad? Is there something wrong?”

Gabe waved him off, “No, nothing like that. Some bratty omega chewed him up and spit him out. One day saying that he loved Cas, the very next was marrying some rich dude. Cas has never really been the same, turned him hard. Gives the rest of us a bad name, don’t you think?”

Dean nodded, before remembering his voice. “Yes, of course. Uh, Gabe, I just realized how late it is, could you have two cherry pies delivered?”

“Sure, thing, Dean-o. I thought you wanted the honey, though.”

Dean had scooped up Mary and was almost out the door, “Goodbye, Gabe.”

It wasn’t until he was in his car, on old Chevy Impala that Michael had found for him to restore, that Dean stopped shaking.

*******

 

Cas pulled up to the back of his brother’s shop for the second time that day, steeling himself for his brother’s enthusiasm. As he walked through the back door of the bakery, however, the smell of everything settled in, calming him. “I’m here, Gabe.”

“Fine, just come around and you can help me lock up.” Gabe shouted from the front. Cas walked into the main store towards his brother, “Hey, baby bro, you got something on your face.”

Cas reached up to wipe around his mouth, and Gabe snorted. “No, man, you’re smiling. What’s up, you finally get laid or something?”

Cas scowled at his brother, “No, you know I haven’t been seeing anyone, Gabriel.”

“That doesn’t preclude you from doing the do, baby bro.” Gabe winked at Cas.

“I’m just not interested, Gabe.” Cas sighed. He lingered in front of the cases, the smell making him feel at home.

“You okay, bro?” Gabe was watching him prowl around the cases. But it almost smelt like he remembered Dean, but that would be impossible because there was no mating scent. There was another person here as well, a tantalizing aroma that seemed to be a relative of Dean’s and something else.

“There was someone here not too long ago, do you know who they were?” Cas tapped on the counter, he had to know.

“Eh, that would be the lovely Mr. Milton and his daughter Mary.”

Cas pinpointed the smell near the counter, rain on the trees, God could it be? He thought it had been the city trees that smelled so nice when he walked Dean home that night. Castiel reached over the counter and grabbed his brother by the shirt, dragging him into his face, “Gabriel, this is very important. Please tell me everything you know about Mr. Milton.”  

Gabe held his hands up in surrender. “Would you like address or phone number?” He smiled as Cas set him down and Gabe popped a sweet into his mouth.

Cas grinned at his brother, “Both, please.”

Cas sat as his computer later that evening, a glass of whiskey in his hand. A simple google search had told him what his brother had not. Michael Milton had been killed in a three-car accident only a few months after Mary had been born. Mary who was born a month early according to the birth announcement, but whose blue eyes had been arresting even then. Castiel contemplated the lost years, but knew that John Winchester would have made good on his threats to Dean. He stared at the crumpled, yellowed piece of paper he had fished out of the grate years ago. At least there was no more worry about that, John Winchester had been deceased for three years, heart attack. Plus, as a widowed omega, Dean was emancipated, free to own property or remarry, though few did. Cas wondered about the lack of mating smell, perhaps this Michael person had simply wanted to wait until the pup was born to claim Dean. It made no sense. Cas drained his glass and went to bed, without making any resolution.

Tossing and turning most of the night gave him no more clarity. He woke up disgruntled and later than he wanted. He should at least see Dean, find out the truth, but what if he had gotten his hopes up for nothing. The child was born within a married couple, if the couple did not contest the biology of the child there was nothing he could legally do. Dean could straight up lie to his face if he wanted, and he knew Dean. If something threatened his family, he would bring apocalypse down on their heads, and Mary was Dean’s child. Not that he ever would try to take a child from their parent. But with this many years past, would Dean trust Cas not to try?  He had to know. He drove his car into town to the small rented bungalow that was the address on the paper Gabe had given. He couldn’t move out of his car once he got there though, he spent half an hour staring at the two cars in the driveway. He barely noticed the large man approaching from behind. “Hey, you!” A brown shaggy head peered into the passenger side window.

Cas turned towards him, recognizing him instantly, “Sam!”

“Cas? Wha? What are you doing here?” Sam flicked a looked towards Dean’s house.

Cas rested his hands in his lap, “I came here to talk to Dean, but I can’t seem to work up the nerve.” He sent a crooked smile to his once friend.

Sam shook his head, “I get that, I do. Tell you what? Why don’t you leave it to me? Have lunch with me tomorrow, say twelve thirty. We’ll figure out a plan together.”

Cas took a deep breath and nodded, the weight of the whole think lifting fractionally off his chest. “Sounds good, Sam.”

“Okay, meet you at the Roadhouse. Looks a little divey, but they make a mean burger.”

“Burgers sound great, Sam. I can’t thank you enough.” He smiled at Sam and drove off.

***** 

 

Sam entered the bungalow to find his mate, Jessica, snuggling up with Mary reading a story. Jess was not showing but at three months along, her scent was mellowing into the combination of theirs. He leaned into her ear to whisper, “Change of plans, go with it.” He winked at her as he stood and faced Dean and Charlie.

His brother looked at him, “Hey, who was that you were talking to outside?”

Sam glanced at the window and back again, waving his brother off, “Just some guy looking for a friend’s house. GPS had him way off.”

Dean snorted, “I don’t doubt that. Damn GPS gets you lost more often than not.”

Sam flicked his long hair out of his face, “So get this, Ellen called, wants everyone to come by tomorrow for lunch. Sort of a congratulatory thing.”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t know, man, Mary has school tomorrow.”

Jess shot a look at Sam, “Dean Milton, you are coming to my baby’s lunch tomorrow if I have to drag you there myself.”

Dean looked aghast at his sister in law. Charlie piped up before he could answer, “I could pick her up from kindergarten, Dean. The Roadhouse is on my way.”

“Thanks, Charles. You’re the best.” Dean tousled the red-heads short hair.

Sam took a seat next to his wife. “What is this all about?” she whispered to him.

“I’ll tell you when we get home.” He murmured back. “Great, it’s all settled then. Ellen wants us there around 1.” He spoke to the group.

Sam tried to keep silent in the car as long as he could, although he was smiling as if up to something. Jess tried to prod him into speaking. He held up a finger telling her to wait. He pressed the button on the steering wheel. “Call Ellen” he spoke to the car.

He heard the other line pick up, “Roadhouse, Ellen speaking.”

“Ellen, hey, it's Sam.”

“How you doing, Sam?”

He grinned at his wife, “Listen I need you to book a booth for the family tomorrow. About 1230. One with a view of the door?”

“Sure, what’s up?” He could hear the curiosity peak in her voice.

“Nu-uh, can’t say. But if Dean asks, you wanted to give Jess a congratulatory lunch.”

“I was planning on it, eventually, but what are you scheming, Sam?”

Sam smiled at the voice on the phone, “Something a long time coming.”

Jess just watched him as he ended the phone call with Ellen. “Are you going to tell me, or do I have to wait like everyone else?”

“I told you Jess, as soon as we get into the house, I’ll let you know everything. But you are not going to want to be in the car.” Sam grinned again at Jessica. He couldn’t imagine what his brother and Cas had gone through in the intervening years, but if someone had forced them apart the way his father had, he didn’t know if he could take it. “I love you, Jess.”

She softened slightly, “I love you, too, Sam, even when I think you’re a brat.”

****** 

 

Cas pushed the door open to the Roadhouse, seeing Sam’s tall frame right away. He was sitting in a booth with an attractive blonde. Sam stood and hugged him when he reached the table, offering a seat on the side opposite. Sam introduced the blonde before he had time to ask, “Cas, this is my wife, Jessica. Jessica, this is Castiel.”

“So glad to meet you, Castiel. When Sam told me what happened, I made him bring me along. Don’t be mad at him.” Jessica flashed a wide smile at Cas and he relaxed.

“Pleased to meet you has well, Jessica.” He was interrupted by a waitress with a blonde ponytail.

“Hey Sam, Jess. Cutie. What can I get you guys?”

“Jo, hi, beer” Sam looked to Cas for confirmation, “two beers and an iced tea with lemon.”

Jo tapped her notebook on the table and winked at Cas as she left. Cas flustered, he barely noticed Sam texting something at the table until Jess glared at him. “Sorry, lawyer’s work is never done, I guess.”

Cas turned back to Sam, “You made it to law school then. What sort of law do you practice?”

“Oh, I thought you knew. Omega rights, Cas. I don’t want the kinds of things that went on between Dean and you to keep happening.”

Cas cleared his throat, “That was a long time ago, Sam. I’m glad that something good came out of it.”

Sam grabbed his wife’s hand, “That wasn’t the only thing good, met this pretty lady there.”

Cas smiled at Jessica, “Are you a lawyer as well?”

Jessica laughed and he could see what Sam saw in the lovely woman, “Lord no! I was pre-med. Now I just have to figure out how to work the rotation.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Sam beamed at his wife, “We’re expecting. Jess is due in six months.”

The drinks were being handed down in front of them, “Perfect timing! A toast to you two.”  They raised their glasses not realizing that the woman was still standing there. She cleared her throat.

Sam turned to the older woman, “Ellen, how are you?”

“Be a hell of a lot better if you boys picked up the phone once in a while.” She smacked Sam on the head.

Sam smiled sheepishly, “Cas this is Ellen. First friend I made when I moved here. Sort of a mom to us.”

“I wouldn’t have to be if these guys weren’t such sad baby birds,” she grumbled as she shook Cas’s hands. He was happy that Dean and Sam had fell into such a community. Of course, Gabe had been telling him for years how happy he was here. “Sam and Jess, you’re usual? What do you want, Cas?”

“I’m told that you make a mean burger.”

“That I do, you want the works?” she scribbled on the notepad as Cas nodded. “Got it.” She nodded to Sam as she left.

“I’m glad you guys are happy here.” Cas spoke to break the new silence at the table.

“Cas.” Sam reached for Cas’s hand as he moved it away, his heart suddenly hurting again.

Cas reached for his wallet and pulled out a $20, “For the meal, I think I’m going to go.” He slid out of the booth and headed for the door, no more anger or fear, just complete sadness. It was then the door swung open and he found himself face to face with a smiling Dean Winchester. The air seemed to go out of the room as he watched the smile dissolve. There was sadness, and fear in Dean’s face as the color drained from it. He had put that there. He scrambled outside, past Dean, to the cool air, still unable to catch his breath. He could hear shouting through the ringing in his ears, Dean’s voice. Dean was so angry, and fear, he could smell his omega’s fear all the way out here. God, his omega. He straightened and leaned against the wall preparing to go back inside. He had to make Dean not afraid. He heard the door slam open.

“Cas!” Dean shouted into the night.

“Hello, Dean.” He prepared everything he wanted to say, but suddenly everything was lost again. Dean crashed into him and kissed him forcibly. He wrapped his arms around Dean.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said quietly when they broke from the kiss. “I thought, I thought you’d gone.”

“I'll always come when you call.”

Dean stared at Cas as if trying to memorize him again, “How on earth did you know where I was?”

“I must have just missed you at the bakery. I strong armed my brother into giving me your address.” Cas grinned at Dean.

“I knew that Gabe had something to do with this.” Dean ran his hands down Cas’s arms. He pecked his lips again.

“I couldn’t do it, Dean. I-I was going to leave. Sam stopped me, I almost left because I knew you were happy here.”

Dean shook his head, “Not happy, Cas. Content, maybe, but not happy for a long time. Not since I had to leave you. Come inside Cas. I have a lot to tell you.”

Dean moved to go back inside, but Cas stopped him. “Dean, wait. I-I know about Mary.”

“She’s got eyes just like her daddy, Cas.” Dean smiled and tugged him inside, “Come on, she’ll be here soon.”

 

 


End file.
